


Cuando dejas a un ciervo y a un perro sueltos en el centro comercial

by BriWeirdo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriWeirdo/pseuds/BriWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños de Lily. Su decimoctavo cumpleaños, más concretamente. Claramente, tal ocasión especial merece un regalo un poco más especial, ¿no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando dejas a un ciervo y a un perro sueltos en el centro comercial

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente, esto lleva desde navidades dando vueltas por mi cabeza, y al final lo he escrito para el cumpleaños de Lily Evans... El caso es que me siento orgullosa porque ha quedado mejor de lo que me esperaba en un comienzo cuando empecé a escribirlo.
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo solo os hago sufrir con las cosas que nunca se contaron.

**Cuando dejas a un ciervo y a un perro sueltos en el centro comercial.**

* * *

 

_30 de enero de 1978. Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hogwarts._

— ¡Feliz, feliz en tu día! ¡Amiguita que Merlín te bendiga! ¡Que reine la paz en tu día! ¡Y que cumplas muchos más!

Cuando Lily Evans bajó de la habitación detrás de Mary Macdonald, colocándose la insignia de prefecto, se quedó petrificada ante el panorama que tenía ante ella. Posiblemente todo Gryffindor, para resumir porque no se iba a poner a contar uno a uno los alumnos, estaba parado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor cantándole por su cumpleaños. Y eran muchos. Lily hacía tiempo que no había visto la Sala Común tan llena. Posiblemente desde la mañana siguiente en la que la misma chica mencionada antes había aceptado salir con el chico que había organizado todo eso y que la esperaba con una sonrisa pícara en medio de la sala. Los alumnos se habían aglutinado en toda la Sala Común e incluso podía jurar que había alumnos fuera, de otras casas, esperando a saber si el rumor que corría era verdad o una simple farsa.

Cosa propia en los actos en los que te cantan cumpleaños y no sabes muy bien cómo reaccionar es quedarse mirando hacia todos los lados y a la vez a nadie. Y en efecto, Lily se apoyó en la pared, intentando contener la risa detrás de su mano, sin mucho éxito. Negando con la cabeza. Sin esperarse absolutamente nada aquello, pese a que pistas había tenido, porque Mary no es que fuera muy discreta a la hora de apremiar a Lily a que saliera del baño y se vistiera, negaba con la cabeza, aun cuando sus compañeros ya habían dejado de cantar.

Una vez que terminaron de cantar, y Sirius terminó con su solo subido al sofá pegando saltos, la chica pelirroja salió corriendo para abrazar a su novio, aun sin creerse aquello.

—Eres idiota. —Susurró pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pelirroja. —James le apartó el cabello a la joven, antes de darle un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

— ¡Ya está! ¡Despejen la zona, chicos! —La voz de Sirius se escuchó, dando vueltas por la Sala Común sacando a los chicos de ella. —Los tortolitos necesitan "intimidad". —La última palabra sonó algo asqueada.

Una vez que todo el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de unos cuantos privilegiados, Sirius se detuvo, ante la mirada que le dedicaron James y Lily, se encogió de hombros como si con él no fuera la cosa. Remus había decidido que la escena era demasiado para él y había ido a sentarse a una de las sillas, y con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, era espectador de todo. Mientras Peter estaba muy pegado a la chimenea, últimamente no andaba muy bien de salud y parecía haberse tomado muy enserio la amenaza de Sirius de mandarle a dormir al lago para evitar que le contagiaran los virus. Mary y Marlene eran las únicas chicas que Sirius había permitido que se quedara, por ser amigas de Lily. Ambas estaban situadas a los lados de la entrada que llevaba a los dormitorios de las chicas, como si supieran de antemano que el recién mencionado chico podía aprovechar cualquier momento de distracción para subir a los habitaciones femeninas y hacer cualquier trastada…

—Anda… toma… —Echó un vistazo alrededor, sin saber exactamente dónde había puesto el regalo. Por suerte, Remus estaba allí para tenderle una mano, literalmente, y darle el paquete. —Gracias, Lunático. Siempre estás en los momentos justos. —Cruza de nuevo la sala y le tiende el paquete, con una leve sonrisa que Lily puede identificar con una timidez que solo sale en el chico en momentos como aquellos.

—No tenías que haberte molestado, James. —Dice ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Nosotros le ayudamos a escogerlo. —Asegura Sirius tirándose el sofá de la sala, bocarriba y con las manos en su nuca, y esperando expectante a que lo abriera, aunque no lo reconocería.

—Bueno, unos más que otros… —La voz de Remus se hizo escuchar, sacando una risa a unos cuantos.

Sin poder aguantarse mucho más, Lily cogió el paquete y observó el papel, demasiado colorido, poco mágico, y con cuidado lo quitó, sacando una pequeña cajita…

* * *

 

_21 de enero de 1978. Londres._

_— ¿Estás seguro de que aquí encontraremos un regalo para Lily, Lunático?_

_—Por supuesto, sino está aquí, no está en ninguna parte del mundo._

_James no parecía muy convencido de aquello, pero oye, el listo allí era Remus, y si Remus decía que en los Centros Comerciales se encontraba cualquier cosa, pues tendría que ser verdad. Además, de que con lo grande que era eso, a James le costó pensar que allí no hubiera una tienda de quidditch._

_Los cuatro cruzaron la puerta de entrada y pronto un montón de tiendas se abrieron ante ellos._

_— ¿Qué tienes pensado comprarle? —De nuevo la voz de Remus se escuchó._

_—No lo sé…_

_—Un picardías. —Esta vez habló Sirius, con los brazos cruzados, y demasiado concentrado, fingiendo seriedad y conocimientos acerca del tema que se estaba tratando._

_—No._

_— ¿Ligeros?_

_—No._

_— ¿Un sujetador con relleno?_

_—No. ¡Y Lily no necesita de eso!_

_Remus tuvo que detener a James del cuello del chaquetón cuando éste salió tras el chucho para pegarle por tal comentario._

_—Joder, Jimmy, pues para no saberlo, bien que respondes seguro ante mis perfectísimos regalos. —Desde el otro lado de la entrada, Sirius sonreía con sorna. Le faltaba solamente sacar la lengua y sería un verdadero perro._

_—Cómprale un sujetador con relleno a tu madre, Canuto._

_—Mira que tienes una mente retorcida, Cornamenta._

_—Será mejor que vayamos de tienda en tienda… —Sugirió el más cuerdo de los cuatro, soltando a Potter. —Algo se te acabará ocurriendo._

_Lo que parecía una tarea sencilla, se complicó cuando las tiendas de ropa no le convencían del todo. No entendía de ropa, no lo iba a negar, pero aquello no mejoró cuando Sirius se propuso probarse uno de los vestidos que James había visto, porque según Sirius, él también tenía buen cuerpo. Afortunadamente lograron detenerlo antes de que llegara a los probadores, pero el trauma mental ya estaba creado._

_Los zapatos quedaron descartados casi antes de que pasaran por zapaterías. Ni James ni Remus se sabían la talla de pie de la chica y las frases "¿Qué clase de amigo eres tú? ¿Qué clase de novio eres tú?" se sucedieron en un bucle infinito._

_—Bueno, sólo nos queda._

_—No le voy a comprar ropa interior a Lily, no insistas, Sirius._

_Y Sirius se fue con las orejas gachas a ocupar un sitio al lado de Remus, por detrás de James que recorría el centro comercial como una rubia polioperada americana en las rebajas de verano._

_—Pues solo nos queda… —Remus hizo una pausa misteriosa, esperando que sus tres amigos se volvieran a él antes de señalar con un dedo la tienda que tenía delante—la joyería._

_James suspiró y con las manos en los bolsillos caminó hacia el único local que quedaba por visitar._

_—Siempre puede comprarle un anillo bonito. Un collar…_

_—Una de esas cursiladas que os regaláis las parejas..._

_—Sirius, recuérdame que nunca te vea enamorado. Te juro que sufrirás la ira Potter._

_— ¡No le hagas nada a Wanda!_

_Y James prefirió olvidar la conversación porque Wanda el nombre que Sirius le había puesto a su moto. A veces pensaba que de verdad el retraso ocasionado por que los padres de Sirius fueran familia se había manifestado en su amigo. Otras veces simplemente que le encantaba llamar la atención._

_—Es que… a ver… —James paseaba delante de los escaparates en los que se exponían las joyas. —No quiero regalarle un anillo. Es decir… no quiero que se asuste pensando que ya le voy a poner proponer matrimonio o algo así. ¡Que yo se lo propondría! ¡Hoy mismo! —Y se dirigió a Peter, que era quien tenía más cerca, dado que Remus y Sirius ya se habían cansado de escuchar el dilema de "Le quiero pedir matrimonio pero no quiero que salga corriendo", y estaban al otro lado de la tienda. —Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad, Colagusano?_

_—Claro._

_—Pues eso. No quiero tampoco atosigarla. Estamos muy bien así… ¡Pero luego pienso que los relojes no funcionan en Hogwarts! ¡Que como Lily tiene el pelo largo casi nunca sé si lleva pendientes o si les gusta! ¡Y Remus, para haberse pasado casi siete años siendo su amigo, tampoco ayuda!_

_— ¡Oye! —Desde el otro lado de la tienda, la voz de Remus se escuchó._

_— ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? —El joyero salió de detrás del mostrador, acercándose a los cuatro jóvenes que no paraban de dar vueltas. Desde luego parecía un grupito muy peculiar._

_—Pues verá… —Empezó a hablar James, aunque se quedó a la mitad._

_—Buscamos un regalo para la novia de mi amigo. —Prosiguió Remus._

_—El pobre es un calzonazos y ya se ve obligado a comprar regalos para cualquier ocasión del año. —Luego habló Sirius._

_— ¡Es su cumpleaños, Canuto! —Y de nuevo Potter._

_—Hemos recorrido todo el centro comercial. —Concluyó Peter._

_El pobre joyero tuvo que estar alternando la vista de uno a otro chico. Desde luego aquello iba a ser bastante más complicado de lo que creía cuando se acercó al grupo por mera educación._

_— ¿Y tienes ya pensado algo para ella?_

_—Pues verá, señor joyero… Anillos no. Todavía somos muy jóvenes, tenemos dieciocho años…_

_—Ella va a cumplir dieciocho. Aquí mi amigo todavía tiene diecisiete. —Aclaró Sirius._

_—Y no quiero asustarla ni nada por el estilo. Además, el anillo ya lo tengo, de mi madre._

_—Que murió en octubre. —Siguió Sirius._

_—Por no hablar de que tampoco sé su talla de dedo._

_— ¿Los dedos tienen talla, Remus?_

_—Claro que sí, Sirius. Y calla de una vez._

_El joyero se quedó por un momento petrificado, asimilando la cantidad de información que había recibido en unos instantes y dudando si el regalo lo querían para la novia difunta o para la madre de dieciocho años…_

_— ¿Y qué opina de algún collar?_

_—Nunca he visto a Lily con collares. ¿Tú la has visto con collares, Remus?_

_—La verdad es que no. Creo que solo se puso uno para el baile de Halloween, pero… Tampoco era uno muy… Era normalito._

_—Collares descartados. —Concluyó Potter._

_— ¿Pendientes? ¿Pulseras?_

_A cada cosa que el joyero decía, el grupo se ponía a debatirla, hasta que finalmente acababan negando, y el señor tenía que pensar en algo nuevo._

_—Creo que tengo algo que te podría interesar… —Acabó diciendo y se perdió en el almacén._

_—Este viejo me recuerda a Ollivanders. —Murmuró Sirius, y todos tuvieron que darle la razón._

* * *

 

Lily Evans abrió la cajita rectangular, de tapa dura, para ver una pulsera de plata. En el centro de esta había pequeña placa. Lily tomó la pulsera entre sus manos y ante la sonrisa de James leyó la inscripción de esta.

— ¿"Tenéis mi bendición"? —La cara se le cambió a James. Lily le dio la vuelta a la pulsera y volvió a leer. — ¿"Sirius"?

Entonces, casi al instante, Lily volvió su mirada a James sin comprender qué pasaba allí. James miró a Sirius, quien se estaba descojonando dando vueltas en el sofá, antes de lanzarse a por él, preguntando dónde estaba la pulsera, y haciéndole ciertas llaves que para no saber nada de karate, lo disimulaba bastante bien.

Remus, por su parte, allí dónde se le veía, tranquilamente, mirando a sus amigos "pelear", escondía la verdadera pulsera que James había encargado. Una idéntica a la que luego Sirius habría comprado para hacer la gracia, sólo que la de James ponía a un lado de la placa "It doesn't matter what they say" mientras que por el otro decía "I know i'm gonna love you any old way" que solo sacó cuando ya se había divertido con la escena a la voz de:

—Creo que James se ha equivocado de regalo. —Porque aunque la broma estuviera firmada, él no era nadie para descubrir a su amigo.


End file.
